This study was designed to compare the response rates and toxicities of MOPP chemotherapy vs radiation in the management of previously untreated laparotomy-documented patients with early stage Hodgkin's disease. Of the 54 evaluable patients randomized to MOPP, 52 (96%) achieved a complete response; 7 relapsed. Forty-nine of fifty-one randomized radiation-treated patients (96%) achieved a complete response: 17 patients (35%) relapsed. Four MOPP-treated patients (7%) and ten (20%) radiation-treated patients have died.